


Tumblr Ficlets: Doctor Mechanic

by wistfulwatcher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Biting, Cybersex, F/F, Film Noir, Flirting, Fluff, Lapdance, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulwatcher/pseuds/wistfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fic odds and ends from tumblr. Prompts are in the chapter titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. abby swears just as much with raven

“Wait, Ra—” Abby’s throat tightens on her name, and her hips shoot up, grind against Raven’s tongue on her clit, her walls flutter around the fingers she has curled just right and  _fuck fuck fuck,_ “ _fuck_.”  Her breathing is short and sharp and she’s barely recovered from the first orgasm and Raven is playing her perfectly for a second.

Raven smiles against her skin, bites the hard line of her firm thigh and Abby’s back tightens, she rolls her hips and breathes, “Fuck me, Raven,” as she grips the bedsheets hard enough to pull them from the mattress. 

Her toes are starting to burn, she’s curling them down, trying to flex them out because it all hurts so good but she’s too sensitive and everything is balancing on a razor edge line of bliss and torture. 

“I can’t,” she gasps out when she’s too close to the edge, pleasurable pain prickling through her body, and Raven leans back, but keeps her thumb hard on Abby’s clit.

“You can,” Raven smiles wide because she knows Abby’s body as well as Abby does now, can tell that the tension in her shoulders isn’t going to snap before Abby does, and so she circles her thumb fast. 

“Shit,  _shit_ ,” her jaw falls open and her hair is in tangles and she can barely choke out one last expletive before she’s coming hard, hot and slick around Raven’s fingers.


	2. imagine abby making raven call her doctor griffin during sex

“Fuck, Abby,” Raven moans out, leans back against Abby’s desk and knocks a jar of medical supplies to the floor. Abby’s got her head between Raven’s thighs, has been teasing and tasting and tormenting her for nearly five full minutes, and Raven is dripping from the anticipation and barely-there touches.

The warm heat of Abby’s mouth pulls back from her inner thigh, and Raven starts to lean up, to try and figure out why she stopped,  _god why did she stop_ , and there Abby is, staring up at her, hands on Raven’s spread knees, with that damn smirk.

“Call me Dr. Griffin,” she orders, and holds Raven’s gaze as she dips back down, presses her tongue flat against Raven’s slit and licks up, scraping her bottom teeth lightly against her clit and digging her fingers into Raven’s thighs. 

“ _Abby_ ,” she whines, and Abby stops again, waits til Raven looks and repeats:

“Call me Dr. Griffin.” This time, Raven just smirks back, she can play this game, especially if she does that thing with her fingers and her tongue and her teeth and so she nods, lets out a ragged,  _fuck me, Dr. Griffin,_  and has to grip onto Abby’s shoulders as she comes.


	3. abby giving raven a lap dance but not letting raven touch her

“Jesus, Abby,” Raven moans, her hands gripping Abby’s hips  _hard_. She feels a brief moment of panic that she’s pressing too hard, but Abby just lets her head drop back as she lets out a throaty laugh and tightens her thighs on either side of Raven. 

It’s just that Abby is  _so fucking responsive_ , it takes little more than a hand on her back or a kiss on her neck and Abby is grinding hard against her. Sometimes she thinks her hands on Abby’s body are the only thing keeping her in place.

“Tonight,” Abby breathes out, and leans forward, hair tickling Raven’s face as she lets her teeth scrape Raven’s earlobe, “no touching.” Before she can even process her words, Abby has her hands over Raven’s, tugging them off of her hips to settle on the couch beside her. 

It’s not fair, not even a little. The way Abby slides against her should be illegal, Raven’s face is heating, she’s barely catching her breath, and fuck, she realizes that with her hands on Abby she can’t see the way her body moves when she squirms on top of her.

_That_  she realizes, is even worse.

The music is slow and sultry and Raven’s barely processing it, just the way that everything in her, from her heart to her blood, to the steady thrum building between her legs, is beating in time with the slow, too too slow beat.

Abby leans forward, puts her hands on either side of the headrest behind Raven, and when their hips slide together, hard and slow and hot, she closes her eyes and begs.


	4. 5 sentences: Abby/raven, student/teacher

“Need a hand with that?” Raven asked, swinging her backpack over her shoulder and walking up to the—very attractive, and very overdressed, considering the nice skirt suit she wore—woman struggling to get a large box out of her trunk. The woman looked over her shoulder, flicking her long, gently curled hair over her shoulder, and giving Raven a gorgeous smile before nodding and leaning out of the trunk to say, “Thank you, it got a little jammed in there and now I can’t get it out.”

“No sweat, will you hold this?” she handed her backpack to the woman and shimmied the box free, making a small  _oomph_  noise when she held it up. “What the hell do you have in here, rocks?” she gestured to the school entrance across from the parking lot and added, “lead the way.”

“Thank you,” she smiled, and started toward the building as she said, “They’re bones, not rocks; I’m Abby—Mrs. Griffin, the new biology teacher." 


	5. 5 sentences: doctor mechanic + raven attempting to teach abby rocket science

Abby’s watching her with an amused smile and her head propped on one hand, and when Raven notices —especially the way she’s so clearly not absorbing any of it—Raven stops. Pursing her lips a bit, Raven drops the whiteboard marker to the holder beneath it quirks a brow as she asks, “What did I just say?”

Smiling wider, Abby doesn’t even try to hide her inattention, and instead drops her hand down to rest on her lap as she sits up a bit straighter in her chair to say, “A lot of theory about chemical reactions that continue to go over my head.” Leaning forward a little, she says in a low voice, eyes twinkling, “Especially when my teacher is so passionate about the topic; I got a little distracted,” she teases.

Raven laughs, and takes a step over to Abby, until she can stand between her knees, and smiles suggestively at Abby as she slips her arms around her neck and says, “Mmm, well then let’s take a little break from the lesson so I can show you what else I’m passionate about.”


	6. 5 sentences: Abby/Raven in a Film Noir AU

Raven wiped the water away from her eyes, fighting the storm and the pitch black of the night to try and catch a glimpse of the woman she’d seen turn down the alley—a woman she’d been chasing for far too long. Her boots clicked wetly against the pavement, barely audible over the rain, and when she rounded corner of a building she suddenly knew she wasn’t alone.

She turned quickly, ready to reach for her gun, but delicate fingers slipped around her wrist to still her; Abigail Griffin—known as “Latroductus,” according to the files—had her backed against a fire escape ladder in one swift move. 

“Detective Reyes,” she smirked, and tilted her head back to look at Raven beneath the brim of her hat, “I had a feeling you wouldn’t be able to resist my call.” The cool facade Raven had grown used to slipped a bit as she looked between Raven’s eyes and leaned closer to whisper, “It’s truly been a pleasure,  _Raven_ , and I couldn’t resist seeing you one last time to say goodbye,” before she pressed the smallest kiss to the corner of Raven’s lips and fled.


	7. 5 sentences: raven's injury was worse, and she needed an amputation and got a prosthetic

“I  _can’t_ ,” Raven hissed before letting herself slump against the cool wall of the Ark, Abby’s crutch falling to the floor with a clatter. The prosthetic Wick had made was crude, nothing nearly as elegant as she could make,  _would need to make_  once she could make it to a workbench.

“Raven,” Abby started, her soothing voice doing nothing but grate with Raven’s bad mood, but Raven cut her off with a low  _stop_.

Raven clenched her jaw and bit out, “I don’t want to hear it, it’s not going to get  _better_ , this isn’t some minor injury you can heal, Abby.”

The room was silent for a long moment, and then Raven felt Abby’s fingers ghost her shoulder, felt her words against her cheek before she heard them: “You’re right, your leg won’t heal but that doesn’t mean you’re any less or that you’re  _broken_ ; you’ll adapt to this change because you’re the most resourceful and brave person I’ve ever known.”


	8. Abby/Raven, Gymnophoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gymnophoria: the sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.

“Abby,” Raven warns, and doesn’t stop paying attention to the pod repair she’s in the middle of.

The sound of her boots clicking on the floor stops, and she must sit down finally because she’s no longer pacing the room (and driving Raven crazy).

She’s been in here with her all day, there are just two days before they need to launch, and she gets that Abby’s anxious. Without the pacing her focus must land on Raven working, because she starts to feel a little antsy, like someone’s watching her.

She breathes out as she tightens a screw, and when she’s at a stopping point she looks over her shoulder, ready to tell Abby to find something to do.

And she’s right, Abby is looking at her, has been watching her. Only, that looks seems to be more of —

_Oh._

Abby realizes Raven is looking back at her and her attention shifts to her face immediately as she stands slowly. “Anything I can help with?” She asks, and sounds completely normal. Like she hadn’t just been caught checking out Raven’s ass.

If it could even be called that, the way she was taking in every inch of her, bent over working on their escape pod.

Raven stands up straight, her back aching with the motion, but smiles at Abby knowingly. Because her eyes dart down, she’s been caught and she’s still sneaking a peek at her, and the thrill of it makes Raven’s skin start to hum.

“I’ve got it,” she finally replies, and when she licks her lips — just to tease her a  _little_  — Abby purses hers, raises a brow as she catches on.

“Well, then,” Abby smirks, and there is nothing shy in the way she looks at Raven this time. Her gaze makes Raven’s breath catch, makes her feel warm but  _bare_ , as Abby sits back down and gestures to the ship. “I’ll let you get back to it.”


	9. skype sex, modern au

“I better have read this text wrong,” Raven says as soon as Abby answers her video call.

She offers her a weak smile and scoots the laptop back, leans forward in the hotel desk chair and clears her throat. “Unfortunately, no. I’ll be here for one more night, my flight home got delayed.”

Raven clucks her tongue a few times and shakes her head, and Abby notices that her hair is down, is curled so carefully around her shoulders, and white hot guilt starts to spread through her chest. “You were going to take me out,” she guesses, and catches sight of herself in the smaller screen, her hair falling out of a messy braid and her large sweater comfortable but shapeless. Not to mention the small crinkles around her eyes that do nothing but remind her of just how young her young girlfriend is.

“Guess again, doc,” Raven flutters her lashes, and smiles mischievously into the camera. “I was going to keep you  _in_.”

Abby raises a brow, and when Raven shifts back she can see her robe falling open, pale purple lace resting against the curve of her breast. “ _Raven_ ,” Abby warns,  and her mouth is getting dry. She’s been missing Raven all week, missing the way she wraps herself so tight around Abby in her sleep, missing the gentle feel of her breath on her neck as they cuddle on the couch.

Missing the touch of the woman in front of her, temptingly close but really a thousand miles away. “It’s just you in that room, right?” she prompts, and waits for Abby to nod. “Good. I suppose I can give you a little preview of what you’re missing tonight.”

"I’m not stuck here by choice, you know,” Abby’s smirking, teasing her, but her breath is coming quicker like it always does around the other woman. Especially when she’s baring long, lean, tan arms, and Abby can almost feel the softness of her skin.

“So you want me to stop?” Raven smiles knowingly, and makes the smallest of moves to cover herself back up.

Abby can only see her from the waist up but that’s something, that’s enough to have her imagining the matching lace that covers Raven’s center, and she clears her throat. “No,” she breathes out, and she’s shameless as she presses her legs together to stem the ache that’s quickly growing.

Raven smirks, doesn’t say it but Abby can see the  _that’s what I thought_  that she wants to say. Instead she stands up, steps back, and drops the robe to the ground around her. “Sure you can’t get another flight out tonight?”  

“You know the answer to that, honey,” she creases her brow a little, because this is flirty but Raven’s fear of rejection is real and Abby means it, she would be there if she could.

Raven licks her lips, leans forward, and the dip of her cleavage is so appealing and so very far from Abby’s touch. “I know,” she says softly, and they’re both soothed on that front. “So, I suppose you’ll just need to tell me what we’d be doing tonight, instead.”

She is anything but soothed on this front, on the heat building in her body. Her sweater is growing too warm, but she can’t spare the focus, not right now. “I thought this was your plan,” Abby reminds, and licks her lips like she can still taste Raven there.

“Well, I think you’d start here,” she says, and begins to brush her fingers over the tops of her breasts before cupping both breasts and tugging at her nipples through the lace. “Since you always do.”

And she should be embarrassed at Raven’s knowing tone, at the dark lust she knows is reflected in her eyes, but she’s not. Because her breath is growing more and more shallow, and all she wants is to be able to do what Raven is doing for her. Be the one to elicit the small gasps that start falling from her lips.

“I’d take the bra off,” she quirks a brow in challenge, and then Raven is doing just that, is sitting back down in her chair so Abby can see and Abby’s attention flickers from her parted lips to her fingers on her dark nipples to the flutter of her long lashes against her cheek.

“I wish you were home,” Raven murmurs, and Abby wishes it too, wants her as badly as she always does. “I wish you could touch me.”

And Abby has lost all pretense of control, because Raven’s hand starts to trail down her stomach, Abby can picture the spread of her legs, and finds herself doing the same. Raven’s eyes flicker open as Abby starts to stroke herself over her jeans, rolling her hips as she breathes out, “I wish I could touch you, too.”


	10. shower sex, modern au

The water is too hot and she’s scrubbing her scalp too hard, but Raven’s frustrated. She and Abby don’t fight often and they don’t last long, but right now neither are in the mood to forfeit and that means their nice long weekend together is not so nice.

She’s been in the shower for fifteen, maybe twenty minutes, and a little part of her knows she’s hiding. And it’s stupid, it was a little fight that boiled over after a week of Abby at the hospital and her at the garage and nothing more than stolen kisses here and there.

So they finally get some time together and where are they?

Raven lets out a long sigh, and tilts her head back under the shower spray, lets the shampoo run out of her long hair.

“Raven?” Abby says over the creak of the bathroom door. “I’m going to run down the street and get us some bagels.”

Raven waits to see if there’s more, not quite ready to speak, but Abby stays silent, and Raven figures she’s left already.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you,” Abby murmurs, and she must be just on the other side of the curtain because the water’s pounding too hard for her to hear Abby’s voice that soft from the door.

She licks her lips, reaches for the hot water and turns it down to something far more tolerable. “Get in here,” she says, and waits until she hears shuffling before she starts to smile.

Abby’s arms slip around her waist, and she can feel her lips press against the back of her head and Raven smiles, lets everything go and leans back against the other woman. “I’m sorry, too,” she sighs, and wraps her fingers over Abby’s wrists as she starts to palm her hips.

Raven steps forward to pull Abby under the spray with her, and she sucks in a breath as Abby’s slick leg slips between hers. Her fingers start to sneak from Raven’s hips to her stomach, and one goes lower, lower until Raven has to bite her lip.

“Is this OK,” Abby whispers against her ear as she teases Raven’s slick lips with one finger.

“Hmmm,” she nods, and then Abby’s sliding into her slowly, one finger then two into her core. Raven lets go of her wrists to brace her hands on the shower wall in front of her, and Abby follows her, shifts her hips until she’s bent over Raven’s back just a little. “The best part of fighting,” Raven bites out on a harsh laugh, Abby’s thumb having found her clit and the other hand taking Raven’s nipple between her fingers.

“What’s that?” Abby asks like she knows the answer, and she does, she must, and she nips at Raven’s ear playfully, caresses the shell with her tongue.

Raven smiles, and looks over her shoulder, kisses Abby deep and whimpers against her lips as she nears her climax. “Make up sex,” she answers unnecessarily, and Abby kisses her lips, tilted in a playful smirk.


	11. sweet and passionate sex

“So, how was it?” Abby asks beside her, and looks over with that half-smirk-half-smile that melts Raven’s heart.

It’s getting colder, and her arms are bare and her skin is cool and she’s happy because it means she can take a step closer to her. “What?” she asks, and digs her heel into the ground as Abby slows to a stop.

The wind blows Raven’s hair softly, down for the night and curling messily over her shoulders. Abby steps closer, into her space and brushes her hair back, behind one shoulder. It bares her neck to the cooling air and she shivers. “Your first date?” Abby lets her hand fall down to her side.

Raven feels her cheeks warm at the question, at how foolish she’s felt since she mentioned it to Abby, never having gone on a real date. Because when you fall for your best friend-slash-neighbor boy you kind of skip that step, and the Ark was never the most romantic place to begin with.

“Almost perfect,” she says with a wide smile, and reaches down for Abby’s hand.

“Almost?”

“Hmm,” Raven nods, and steps in closer. “I believe they’re supposed to have a goodnight kiss, traditionally.”

Abby licks her lips, and her focus slips down to Raven’s. “Traditionally,” she teases, and starts to pull back before Raven tugs her fully into her space. Abby’s lips part immediately, she sighs against Raven and her fingers curl over the nape of her neck.

They’ve kissed before, over and over, but Raven never gets sick of it, never gets over the soft skin or sweet breath or little sighs that linger between them.

Never gets over the way it heats between them, every time, grows hotter and harder but sweet, so so sweet.

Raven takes a few steps forward, guides Abby without breaking their kiss for more than brief moments, and starts to lower them both down to the soft grass below. When they pull back Raven drags up her shirt, slips it off and sets it down on the ground before she reaches for Abby’s, bares her to the moonlight, too.

She can’t see more than the lines and curves of Abby, so she pulls her to her chest, presses them together and kisses her again, slow kisses making way for teeth that gently tug and Abby’s fingers start to grip her skin harder, not enough to bruise but enough to make her gasp, shift her hips and lower Abby down to the grass.

Raven’s fingers start to move faster, the need to touch all of Abby rises, and soon she’s got the other woman bare before her, spread out under the moonlight.

“Raven,” she rasps, and Raven lowers herself between her thighs, starts to press hot kisses from her neck to her breasts to her stomach. Her skin jumps beneath the touch and Raven smirks, draws the rest out until her tongue presses flat against Abby’s clit.

Raven’s hair trails over Abby’s inner thighs, she can feel her legs start to tremble as Raven slips two fingers inside her and sucks harder at the sensitive flesh. “God, Raven,” Abby’s voice is thick and rough, and Raven looks up at her, back arched as her fingers press into her hips as if to ground herself.

She’s getting close, and Raven focuses on her clit, thrusts harder and slips her free hand to Abby’s on her stomach. Raven sets their fingers together, slides them until they fit, and curls her fingers to link them as Abby comes beneath her mouth.


	12. sex in public

She starts with barely-there touches to her thigh. Honestly, Abby isn’t even sure it’s more than a phantom sensation until Raven grows bolder and rests a hot palm on her knee.

Abby feels a smirk on her lips, but bites it back, and keeps facing forward. Sinclair is explaining the game plan for the most recent Ark repairs and they’ll be expected to do their part when he finishes talking. So, she rests her hand softly on Raven’s, and slides it off of her leg.

She can feel Raven smirking openly beside her, and she makes the mistake of looking over. Of seeing the mischief in her eyes as she watches Abby and sets her hand on her leg again, higher this time. Too high.

“Raven,” Abby murmurs, but there’s a husk too it that betrays the order she tries to give with the other woman’s name.

“Hmm?” she plays innocent, and widens those already-wide eyes in a way she  _knows_  Abby can’t resist.

And slides her hand up higher,  _higher_ , and her pinky is a centimeter shy of the heat rapidly growing between Abby’s thighs.

There’s a table in front of them,  _technically_  their legs and hands are hidden, but all it would take is someone to look at them purposefully and they would know. But they’re in the back of the room, and Raven scoots closer to her, presses her breasts against Abby’s arm and leans over like she’s whispering something innocuous instead of, “ _I want to taste you._ ”

Abby can’t hide the shudder that runs up her spine, can’t hide the way her lips part in need of breath, or the way her knuckles whiten as she grips the bench beneath her.

Her jaw clenches and Raven focuses back on Sinclair at the front, slides her hand back down her thigh to rest in a still inappropriate (but far  _less_  than it had been) spot above her knee, and Abby breathes out a sigh of relief and disappointment.

Sinclair starts to wheel out a whiteboard and it’s creaky, the noise echoes through the room, and it’s a good thing because Abby can’t stop the sound that squeaks past her lips as Raven’s fingers press hard against the seam of her jeans.

No one notices, and Raven grows bolder, and Abby reaches out to close a hand over Raven’s wrist. She doesn’t stop her, though, can never seem to stop when it comes to Raven’s hands on her body, and so she just holds on as Raven strokes between her legs.

It’s not enough though, it’s teasing more than anything and once Sinclair starts to explain something new, Abby looks over at the woman beside her. Her desire is plain on her face as she watches Abby squirm beside her, as she surely feels the way Abby’s jeans are becoming damp from the pressure.

Raven looks around quickly before quirking an eyebrow in a silent request. It’s too much, it’s dangerous, it’s so inappropriate, but her body is on fire and if Raven doesn’t touch her,  _really_  touch her soon, she might burn up.

“ _Yes_ ,” she whispers, and Raven shuffles her feet on the ground to cover the noise as she pulls down Abby’s zipper.

She scoots closer, presses her body against Abby’s completely, and if the entire Ark didn’t know they were together already, they would if they caught sight of even this intimacy.

“ _Spread your legs, Abby,_ ” Raven orders softly, and Abby can’t help but comply, can’t do anything but bite her tongue as Raven’s long fingers slip through her wetness to find her clit.

It’s loud in the camp like it always is these days, but Abby is terrified of making a sound, so her hips move frantically in the smallest of movements.

“ _God, Abby,_ ” Raven whispers against her hair and she comes before she can finish what she’s about to say, whatever words she was going to utter that would certainly have elicited more than the near-silent sigh she let go with her release.


	13. rough, biting, scratching

Abby snaps at Jackson, and Raven knows it’s one of the really bad days. Since Clarke left camp, since Mount Weather, since Abby lost her daughter and peace of mind in one fell swoop, she’s been different. A combination of withdrawn and aggressive and broken that breaks Raven a little bit each day, too.

It doesn’t hurt worse since they’ve started sleeping together but it hurts different, because there has always been care between them but now it’s tangled, it’s deeper and darker and tastes like the earth.

“Hey, can I talk to you a sec?” Raven slips her fingers around Abby’s wrist and tugs, gets her attention, and ignores the way Jackson’s looking at her. Like he knows. Like everyone knows.

(They do, of course, but Abby is still enough their leader that they say nothing.)

Abby goes with her like she always does, silent and brooding, and Raven drags her into Abby’s room and shuts the door.

Raven feels Abby pull back, feels her wrist slide out of her grip and she’s turning to face away. She gives her a moment, watches her shoulders rise and fall too sharply. She’s fighting what’s about to happen because Raven knows it just makes her hurt harder, makes her feel guilty and callous no matter how Raven tries to assure her.

But Abby can’t hear it and Raven can’t say it because this isn’t using each other, not the way that Raven’s done with Bellamy or Wick or anyone else. It’s comfort and care, but it’s so rooted in connection that it feels like falling instead of fleeing.

Raven sucks in a breath, feels Abby’s hot breath on her neck, her teeth scraping gently over the curve of her shoulder. Feels her fingers start to curl over her hips  _hard_ , too hard, and she falls back against the cold wall. She hisses as Abby bares her skin to the metal, at the chill on her back and the sharp dig of Abby’s nails on her hips.

Abby stills in her movements, starts to pull back and loosen her grip on Raven’s waist so she shakes her head and murmurs, “ _Harder_ ,” and lets her eyes flutter shut as Abby backs her to the bed. She straddles her and tugs at Raven’s bra until it’s over her head and when her breasts are bare Abby leans down and takes a nipple between her teeth.

Back arching and heat spreading warm and then too hot through her body, Raven’s lips part in a gasp that only encourages the pressure of Abby’s fingers, sure to leave familiar bruises.


End file.
